Mirage II- Eternity
by Abi
Summary: All right, I've got your sequel! This one's my personal favorite. ^_^ Read only if you've read Mirage.


****

TITLE: _Eternity_

****

AUTHOR: Abi Walters

****

DISCLAIMER: I own no one in this story with the exception of Violetmon, the "Force", and Goldemon.**__**

_____________________________________________________________________________

****

Eternity

The Sequel to "Mirage"

_______________________________________________________________________

Violetmon, imprisoned in her dense cell, choked in the thick smoke from the enclosing force around her. The captivity she had been banned to for God knows how long. She had no idea where her captor was, the evil lurking black Force who had enslaved her and impelled her to be evil in the first place. 

Just think of Matt, she thought to herself, trying to kick any unpleasant thoughts from her mind before they engulfed her. He was the most beautiful human she had ever seen. The last time she saw him was a long time ago...

_"I overheard some humans talking about something...called love...I think that's what it was," Violetmon said, her voice fading into a whisper. "I never really understood it. I think I get it now..."_

"Violetmon," Matt said, "I had no idea anything would ever turn out this way..." Matt choked on his last words.

"I think I love you too."

"Good bye, Matt," Violetmon finished, before her energy completely drained from her. "I'll always remember you..."

And that was that. She had saved his life, destroyed her own. But she hadn't forgotten his words, they had forever lingered in her untouched heart, she had practically melted. All she wanted to do was to stay with him, to protect him for as long as she lived in this world, or the next.

"Please, let me out of here!" she cried to the blank emptiness, resulting only in an echo. "Isn't anyone out there?" she cried desperately. "Can't anyone here me?" Violetmon slumped to the floor, knowing of the evil Force's next plans, she had not yet been defeated. Scarred, maybe, but not destroyed. She was out to annihilate the eight innocent children which had changed Violetmon's life.

And Violetmon wasn't about to take it.

I don't have much energy left...but I can do this, Violetmon thought to herself, gathering as much strength and courage as she could. I'll do it for Matt. 

Holding her arms to her sides, she inhaled a deep breath of the dingy air and used her most powerful attack against the restraint that was holding her back. "Vacuum Energy!" she cried, and the force field around her was so distraught by the attack that it slammed her against the wall.

Violetmon, however, didn't give up. Using every last bit of her remaining energy, she managed to destroy the wall around her that was keeping her back. The gap in the wall showed an endless array of trees and sky, and she was so completely awed and amazed by this that she didn't waste any time escaping her prison. Holding her arms to her side and fluttering her pixie-like butterfly wings, she flew over the horizon in search of the children.

~

The eight Digi-destined had been walking through the digital world in utter silence. Even a week after the "incident", no one really dared to carry on a full conversation with Matt, not even TK.

Matt hadn't really gotten over it. Every day, it was, What could I have done? I should've done something...it could have been prevented... He hadn't forgiven himself. 

Everyone was trying their hardest not to bring up what happened, until TK stepped up to Matt, in everyone's awe, and told him, "Digimon are immortal."

No one knew what to say. Tai shot TK a killer glance, and nudged him with his elbow. "TK!" he said through gritted teeth.

Matt grinned and nodded at TK. "I know, TK, I knowàbut she's probably locked up in a prison or something. That damn big black shadow-thing."

"Yeah, that's what it was, wasn't it called the Force or something?" TK replied.

"I think so. Whatever it was, it's gone now, I hope." Matt looked toward the sky. "And wherever Violetmon is, she saved my life, so now I'm gonna save hers."

The group walked in silence for a minute. "So, how are we gonna go about doing this, Matt?" Tai asked him.

"What? Saving her life?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know yet."

"Well, you better think of something fast," Tai said. "Who knows where she is? She could be trapped somewhere for all eternity..."

"You know something, Tai?" Matt interrupted.

"What?"

Matt patted him on the back. "You're a good guy."

~

Violetmon swooped down over the countryside, frantically searching for the children, while trying to enjoy her first moments of sunshine for the first time in what, two weeks now? One? It had seemed like an eternity, but the Force was much too stupid to see past Violetmon's own power.

Or was she?

Whether it was a trap or not, Violetmon was determined to find Matt, if it meant risking her freedom forever.

_I'm insane, _she kept telling herself. _Just run off while you can...don't risk yourself again for some stupid human boy... _Only Violetmon couldn't stop herself. She had some sort of instinct inside her, telling her she had to do this if she was ever going to free herself, from this endless fight she never seemed to win.

Gliding over a thick forest of trees, she would have completely ignored the clearing which seemed like all the others...except for the fact that a certain group of children caught her eye.

Her heart skipped a beat. It _was _Matt. It was the kid she gave up her life saving, the one she was supposed to be against, the one she had tried to lure into a trap that would risk the lives of all of the Digi-destined. And yet, it was like she had been stabbed with a piercing knife in her heart just seeing his face.

"Matt." The name came out in a hushed whisper. Violetmon disentigrated in the shapeless lavender wisp in which she usually traveled in secret, lowering herself to fog on the bottom of the forest.

"Hey, do you guys sense something?" Matt looked at his friends and turned his face toward the sky, trying to make out what it was he felt...not physically, just like there was a calming wave of serenity wafting over the sky.

Tai looked confused. "Sense something?"

"Yeah...I feel a presence."

T.K. looked terrified. "Don't scare me, Matt!"

"Sorry, bro."

A hazy, light fog moved under their feet, stirring up the dust particles on the forest floor. The kids stepped back in awe as it transformed into the almost transparent shape of a weak little girl, floating above the ground with just enough strength for her brilliant gleaming hair to be a light shade of purple, and her eyes a silver-violet.

"V-violetmon?" Matt choked.

"It's me, Matt." The voice was recognizable, a dreamy, light whisper, sounding like it had come from the strings of an angel's harp.

Matt felt his heart racing, half frightened at this figure of the past, and half adrenaline, the fairy tale-like synopsis of it all almost unbearable. "Violetmon," Matt repeated himself. "Oh my God...Violetmon..."

She couldn't help herself. Sobbing tearlessly, she flung herself at Matt and wrapped her weak, pale arms around him, trying to regain herself. "It was horrible...it was horrible..." she repeated. "I'm going to die...just wish I could..."

"Violetmon, I'm so sorry..." Matt told her, crying himself into sobs. "I'm so sorry it had to turn out like this...but you're okay now, Violetmon, everything's gonna be okay..."

The other seven watched this reunion, their mouths gaping, trying to stop themselves from watching, but they couldn't help it. "I've never seen anything like it," Izzy stated in a hushed tone, wide-eyed.

"Well, you obviously didn't see what happened a week ago," Tai told Izzy, rolling his eyes.

"H-here's something to eat, V-violetmon," stuttered T.K, offering a few apples to the obviously weak Digimon.

"Thank you so very much, T.K," Violetmon said, graciously accepting. As she ate steadily but hungrily, she had everyone listen to her. "The Force isn't through with you yet, I don't think," she told them. "You have to be extra careful." She looked to the ground. "And I don't know if I'm going to be able to help you this time. Beware, she could come as anything...any object, any shape or form."

"But how will we know?" questioned Kari.

"You won't," Violetmon replied, holding the little girl's hand and looking her straight in the eye. "You must always be prepared. Never leave your Digimon behind, or your Digivices and crests." She looked toward the sky. "If I'm caught again, She will lock me up eternally for sure, unless I escape."

"You're not gonna leave, are you, Violetmon?" Matt asked her fearfully.

"I'll try to come back," she told him. "I'll find a way, Matt. I'll find a way." She looked toward the sky again as dark thunderclouds moved in. "You better find shelter...and I'd better hide." There was a look of undying fear in her eyes. "She...the Force...she always liked this kind of sky..."

Violetmon hugged Matt again, the color returning to her features. "I'll come back, Matt," she told him, and added, "And if I don't come back to you, you will always know that I'll never, for a single day, not be watching over you."

"Thank you, Violetmon."

She looked him in his shimmering deep blue eyes again, and saw her own reflection. It was all she needed to do, she knew he couldn't forget her, and disentigrated into the wispy lavender fog, which traveled through the treetops and out of sight.

Violetmon, fearing the storm clouds that hovered above her, desperately tried to think of a way to free herself from the Force's power. She thought of Matt...and the harsh prison...and the trap she was being lured into. Lowering herself to a tree limb, she let an idea take shape in her mind.

"Could it be possible?" she thought to herself, considering the consequences. "Could I really be freed if..."

Violetmon became frightened at her own thoughts, and the intensity of it shot through her like adrenaline. 

"Could I become human?"

Violetmon flew off like a bullet from a gun, her transparent wings buzzing distinctively behind her, frantically searching the island for any sign of her old, dear friend...the wise, old, golden-feathered eagle Digimon, Goldemon, who happened to be the most powerful Digimon that Violetmon knew of, with the undeniably great power to make hopes reality.

Violetmon lowered herself gingerly in front of a deep, dank cave, the smell of musk wavering through the air. It happened to be where the feared and loved Goldemon usually resided. "Where are you, Goldemon?" Violetmon called in her dream-like voice, carrying like an echo through the mist.

"Is that who I think it is?" A dark, deep voice boomed from the back of the cave, revealing the figure of a beautiful, ancient bird with feathers of brilliant gold and eyes pitch black.

"Violetmon?" the voice continued, "Is that you?"

"It's me, Goldemon." Violetmon nodded her head in recognition as the ancient Digimon revealed himself from the shadows, in a sense of regality. Her large, violet eyes lowered. "I have come to beg a request."

"Wait," Goldemon stopped her, "I heard around that you had been locked up for awhile." Goldemon looked at her in interested suspicion.

Violetmon rolled her eyes. "Well, the Force is dumber than she seems. I was able to unleash myself from her prison with Vaccuum Energy."

"Be careful," Goldemon hushed her, "it's probably a trap."

"Exactly." Violetmon looked around in caution. "And that's what I'm here for, Goldemon. I have come to ask...well..." Violetmon looked toward the ground. "I want to be human."

"Human!?" Goldemon's black eyes widened in disbelief. He had never heard of, nor granted, such an unexpected request. "Tell me, little one, what would you want to do that for?"

Violetmon lifted her head and looked the wise old Digimon straight in the eye, burning a reflection of confidence into them. "By becoming human, I will be freed of the Force's enslavement. I also realize that I'll be putting my life at risk, and my immortality will vanish." Violetmon inhaled a deep breath. "But what's an eternity without Matt? I don't think I could live satisfied unless I know he's all right." Violetmon looked discouraged. "Is that terribly stupid and wrong of me?"

"Well, I can see you've made up your mind, Violetmon." Goldemon spread his magnificently beautiful wings as a swirl of golden dust fell on her rose petal skin, shimmering even in the bleak thunderous sky.

Violetmon looked at her limbs in disappointment. "Nothing happened!"

"The rest is up to you, Violetmon," Goldemon told her, his age and wisdom shining through his ebony eyes. A smile formed across his ancient-looking beak. "Tell me, Violetmon, do you really love this boy? With all your heart, so that you'd do anything for him?"

"With all due respect, I wouldn't be here if I didn't, sir." Violetmon looked him again courageously in the eye.

"Then you'll have to show him."

"But I already saved his life and nearly destroyed my own!" Violetmon repented. "What else am I supposed to do? Spent the rest of my life in that big black shadow's imprisonment?"

"Remember, Violetmon," Goldemon told her, his voice emphasized in wisdom, "that even the simplest act can go the greatest distance."

Violetmon grinned and hugged the large, old bird. "Thanks, Goldemon."

Goldemon only nodded and disappeared into the cave, as the rain which before was only sprinkling was now a downfall. Violetmon looked toward the sky and narrowed her large eyes. "You won't get away with it this time...not if I can help it."

~

"She left us?!" Sora cried, clinging onto Biyomon. "How could she leave us? Wasn't she supposed to be here?"

"Sora, Violetmon _does _have a life beyond us, you know," Matt told her, a tone of anger in his voice. "She has to protect herself. She won't let us die."

"I know." Sora nodded. "It's just kind of hard to trust anyone these days."

Matt grinned. "She'll be back...in some form."

A bolt of lightning interrupted the children's thoughts and a booming female laughter filled the dark sky. 

"Is it…" TK started, and was finished by his brother.

"Yeah, it's Her." 

The black Force lured over the children like oil on water, a black shadow writhing its way through the sky, with no fear of the lightning. "So…you think you can defeat me, children?" she laughed, her voice echoing.

"We nearly did once, and we'll do it again!" Tai cried.

"Wait! Stop!" A soft, echoing voice drifted towards the scene, revealing the fragile-looking, beautiful Violetmon, who lowered herself to the ground. "Can't you see these children haven't and never will give up?" she cried out to the large, black silhouette, who was still hanging in the sky.

"I see that, and I am the one that's going to stop them!" it cried.

"But why?" Violetmon cried. "Why do you want to destroy them so badly?"

"There is evil in my data, girl, and there will always be! You know that!"

Violetmon stood up before her, as the other children watched in breathlessness. "You are a powerful Force," she said, clearly but without anger in her voice. "But I know of a force even more powerful than you are!" Violetmon lifted her face toward the sky. "It's called Love."

"Love?!" the apocalypse boomed in laughter. "How dare you speak such a word in my presence, you little convict! You wouldn't know this Love if it bit you!"

"I do know Love!" Violetmon cried. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have had the courage or strength to free myself from your prison, or defeat you in the last battle! I love these children with every last bit of my heart, and if you think anything differently, you're sadly mistaken!"

"You think you know Love, for real?" the silhouette laughed again. "These children do not love you! You're just a Digimon, a sad and pathetic one at that!"

The scene was set in silence for a moment, the Digi-destined too terrified to speak, until Matt stepped up to speak to the Force. "You say that we couldn't love a sad and pathetic Digimon?" he questioned her. "You say that Violetmon knows no love, or that no one would ever feel it for her, including humans." Matt inhaled a deep breath and yelled out, "If that's what you believe, you're wrong, because…I love Violetmon."

"You…you what?" Violetmon stammered.

"You heard me, you've heard it before," Matt told her, and then turned to anyone who could hear him. "I love Violetmon! I always have, and I always will, and there's nothing you can do to change that! You can kill me, imprison Violetmon forever, make her turn her back against me and my friends, but I will _always _love her!"

The evil black Force sunk to the forest floor in an obvious change of heart. Her terrifying shadow form molded into a Digimon of about the same height as Angewomon, her clothing black and her eyes narrowed, her bat-like wings drooping.

"L-ladydevimon?" Izzy stuttered.

"Yes, but not the one you have previously encountered," she told them, her voice not so frightening any longer. "After she was defeated by Kari's Angewomon, I took her form and decided I was going to rule the Digital World, to be the most powerful Force in the realm." She looked toward her weaker form in pittance. "But I suppose I was wrong. You have proven it to me." She looked toward the eight Digimon and narrowed her eyes. "Now, destroy me."

"We won't destroy you," Matt said, pitying the poor helpless Ladydevimon, her strength obviously drained. "But we will ask you to leave. Forever."

"Very well. I see I cannot win this time."

~

"I suppose this chapter of our Digital lives is over." Sora sat on a tree branch, looking relieved.

"Thank God!" Joe slumped on the ground, exhausted. "You know, I could really go for a glass of lemonade."

"And maybe a cheeseburger!" Mimi added.

They didn't notice that Matt and Violetmon had left the seven of them.

"Matt, I have to ask you something," Violetmon said nervously.

"Go ahead."

"Matt…" Violetmon looked him in the eye. "Would you mind terribly if I were…well…you know….like you?"

"Like me?" Matt looked confused.

"Yes…you know…like a human."

"Would I mind?!" Matt almost cried. "Of course I wouldn't _mind_, I'd be ecstatic!" Embarrassed, he lowered his tone of voice, retaining his cool composure. "I mean, well, yeah, of course I wouldn't mind."

"Did you mean what you said back there?" Violetmon asked him, blinking her large violet eyes in a state of confusion. "I mean, when we were about to defeat Her."

Matt smiled wryly. "I meant every word of it. But I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't speaking for the rest of my friends, they love you almost as much as I do, I know it."

"Thank you, Matt," Violetmon said.

She remembered what Goldemon had told her just hours ago. _The simplest act can go the furthest distance. _What was that supposed to mean? Violetmon looked behind where they were walking, rather, walking and hovering. "Don't you think we're a little far behind? I mean, the other kids…"

Matt smiled. "Don't worry about it, Violetmon." 

"And Gabumon, you know he'll be worried about you…" Violetmon was obviously worried about what was coming next. And she had a reason to be. 

"Gabumon can take care of himself." Matt looked flustered still at what Violetmon had told him. "Now, Violetmon, what do you mean again? About, you know, becoming human?"

"Well…I can become human if…" 

"If what?"

"If I do…this." Violetmon tilted toward Matt and kissed him, something she'd never done or had the courage to do before. She couldn't believe it, it was like the sun and moon had dropped beneath her feet and the world collapsed underneath them. The golden glitter that Goldemon had graced on her shimmered like a sunbeam, covering her body like liquid and dissolving in her skin, which had gained color.

Violetmon felt herself changing completely, like she was evolving, only different. Her hair which had before been only wisps of wind became thick, long, shining strands of purple, hanging down her back. Her wings collapsed into particles of dust, and her feet which had before proved useless became planted on the ground. Her large eyes narrowed themselves and shifted to a realistic gray-violet color.

Violetmon had turned mortal.

"I can't believe it…" she spoke, surprised at her voice, which had grown clearer and almost lower. She felt her skin and her hair in disbelief, trying klutzily to walk on her feet. "I can't believe it…"

"Oh my God…" Matt stepped back in incredulity. "You're like…like _me._" He blinked his blue eyes, and then grinned, grabbing her hand. "Come on, Violetmon, come on!"

"Wait…I'm not Violetmon anymore, am I?" she asked as she was dragged along on her feet.

"We'll call you Violet, okay?"

"All right!" the girl laughed, grabbing onto the blonde boy's arm in pure joy.

From the sky a pair of watchful, wise eyes shown down from the sky, as a pair of golden wings spread over clouds. "You've finally found whatever happiness you deserved, my dear friend," Goldemon told her mentally, smiling. "You've finally got your wish." The great bird swooped over the trees as it looked at the nine children in tranquillity.

"I knew you would."

Afterword

Yes, yes, thanks to your wonderful reviews for "Mirage", I wrote you a sequel. And yes, I know, I've been watching _much _too many Disney movies. ^_^ Hey, I'm a stickler for the romance stuff, can you blame me? Anyway, I love Violetmon too much to let go just yet…maybe I'll make this a trilogy…hm, I've already got some ideas…but don't expect anything. Tell me what you think, was it better or worse than the first one, et cetera.

-Abi


End file.
